Green Lion (VLD)
The Green Lion is the Lion originally piloted by Trigel that forms the left arm of Voltron. It is found hidden in a temple on the Jungle Planet. The new Green Paladin who pilots the Lion is Pidge. Weapons & Abilities The Green Lion is relatively high in armor and quick in speed. It is said to be the most adventurous Lion and is highly adaptable to working with new technology devised by Pidge, be them either temporary additions, such as a functioning satellite built from a trash nebula, or permanent, such as the cloaking device. Both the Green Lion and Red Lion have the lowest damage rating out of all the Lions. Standard Arsenal * Claws: At each of the Lion's paws, tough enough to damage armor of a Galra warship. * Tail Laser: Mounted at the tip of the Lion's tail and moderately damages targets at long range. * Mouth Cannon: Mounted within the Lion's jaws and severely damages targets at long range. * Jaw Blade: Summoned at the Lion's jaws, a blade used for cutting targets at close range. It can be tossed like a boomerang. * Force Field: When stationary, the Lion can activate an impassible energy sphere to encase and protect itself. The force field will react to a chosen Paladin and dissipate, or be willingly disengaged by the Lion. * Speeder: A small transportation vehicle unique in design for its Paladin to traverse environments; the speeder drops from the Lion's chest, and is stored in the Castle of Lions when the Lion is not in use, transporting the Paladin to the Lion when needed. * Thrusters: Mounted on each of the Lion's back legs and on all four paws; these powerful engines are used for initiating flight, increasing speed, or slowing descent. * Headlights: The eyes of the Lion can act as headlights to illuminate dark areas. Voltron Ability Once Voltron is formed, the Lion allows a weapon to be summoned when combined with a Bayard. The nature of the weapon depends on the Paladin wielding the Bayard, not the Bayard or Lion itself. When multiple Bayards are combined with respective Lions, the summoned weapon is upgraded into a more powerful form. The Green Lion is the designated wielder of Voltron's shield formed from the Black Lion's wings during combat. Hidden Power The Green Lion has an affinity with the element of forest. It is able to unlock a Vine Cannon (Also called a Soul Surge Cannon.Playmates Toys) on its back that can make plant life grow on any target it hits, binding enemies with vines. Pidge unlocks this ability from her understanding that everything in the universe is connected, and her desire to protect her friends. Other Abilities * Cloaking Device: Reverse-engineered from the invisible maze of the Castle of Lions by Pidge. This allows the Lion to turn invisible and perform stealth missions undetected by enemies. Like all Lions, the Green Lion possesses some measure of sapience. It has rushed to shield Pidge from damage with its body while no one was piloting it. Through her mental connection to the Green Lion, Pidge is able to understand its suggestions on the next course of action during a battle. Gallery Green Lion.png|Official render. Green Lion2.png|Official render. GreenLionMouthCannon.png|Mouth cannon. GreenLionShield.png|Shield. GreenLionCloak.png|Cloak initiation. GreenLionBadge.png|Badge. GriezianSur.png|The Green Lion on Griezian Sur. GreenLionMay4th.png|Promotional art celebrating May 4th, 2016. SMLAGreenIcon.png|Icon in Super Mega Lion Attack. LionsGermany.png|Promotional art in Germany with the Red Lion and Blue Lion. Trivia * If all Lions are built to standard, the Lion can be entered and exited through the mouth, the top of its head, or through its chest with its speeder. It would also have an emergency eject function to drop passengers from the cockpit floor like the Blue Lion. * Unlike the Black Lion, which has a dual-bladed Jaw Blade, the Green Lion's Jaw Blade is only a single bladed weapon. * The Green Lion never had a cloaking device until it was installed by Pidge. * Pidge refers to the Green Lion as a girl. * The Green Lion's training ground for its Paladin is the planet Griezian Sur. References Category:Spacecraft Category:Lions